


Yandere Judy

by Silvergunner



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: Judy is upset as she thinks Nick is cheating on her with other women, and as a result takes drastic measures to stop any other women getting their paws on him. Its all comedy and fun, with a little bondage at the end. Plus jokes like normal.





	Yandere Judy

The sun was setting over the great city of Zootropolis, and things were generally winding down for the evening. In a small apartment on one of the streets of the city centre however, things were just about to get heated for one couple. With a crisis about to blow that would change their lives forever.  
  
The bathroom door of that apartment was closed gently by the main occupant of that apartment. That occupant who now stood inside the cramped but functional bathroom was a female bunny dressed in a police uniform. In one hand she held a clean linen towel ready for a shower, and in the other she had a smartphone. However that smartphone was not hers, and she had taken it without consent from the owner just a few moments ago. Shaking a little as she held the smartphone in her paws from the fear of getting caught, she guessed the on-screen password and managed to turn the “Airplane Mode” on so it wouldn’t ring and she wouldn’t get caught. Guessing the on-screen password was easy, as it was the owner’s date of birth, and she knew the owner very well.  
  
She knew it was a bad thing she had done and was planning to at that point. Stealing somebody’s phone and browsing the contents to intrude on their private life was hardly polite. But that bunny lady felt that she had to, for her sake and that of those she loved. For the past few weeks her boyfriend Nick Wilde had been acting very strangely towards her. It was almost like he had stopped loving her, with his attention towards her faltering and most of it focused on his smartphone, day and night. Not just attention through talks and head-pats though - he barely ever had sex with her, almost like his sex drive had completely disappeared.  
  
With her own excessive sex drive going unfulfilled thanks to Nick’s lack of attention towards her in the bedroom, the bunny lady’s mind had started to wander. She wondered if he was not in the mood for some reason, or that maybe he was hanging around with another woman. Nick had not talked to her about anything troubling him recently, but at the same time she dreaded the idea that he had found another woman to replace her.  
  
The idea of Nick flirting with another woman was the reason that she had taken his phone, and was now looking through his messages. As she tapped a contact by the name of “Bon”, she was barely able to suppress a gasp of horror that would have been loud enough for Nick to hear her.  
  
It seemed that Nick had been sending very erotic sounding messages back and forth with this woman called “Bon”, with several being sent as recent as that very afternoon. The bunny lady read through the messages, and thus through the sexual fantasy that Nick had described to Bon in great detail. It wasn’t nearly as intense as what Nick and Judy had done together in the past, but was still explicit enough to make almost anyone blush. She checked the phone number of that person named “Bon” and couldn’t help but let out a small gasp of shock. It was the same number as her mother Bonnie’s smartphone, and thus with the similar name she deduced that it had to be her.  
  
The bunny lady sunk to the floor in shock. Nick had been cheating on her with her very own mother, through text messages at least. She wanted to smash her boyfriend’s phone in anger at that very point, but managed to calm herself down, knowing the loss of Nick’s phone would reveal the whole theft of it and her unauthorised investigation into it. Besides, she wanted to check the photos app first to see if his cheating had gone beyond just messages...  
  
On opening the photos app, she let out another gasp of shock. All of the lewd photos she had sent Nick in the past, as well as the ones he had taken of her before and after sex, had all been deleted. Instead there was endless nude photos of another woman - the singer Gazelle. She knew that Gazelle had several of those sort of photos leaked online in the recent past, but this was the first time she had found out that Nick had been downloading them.  
  
She dropped the phone on the bathroom floor, took in a deep breath, and gave into her emotions. She burst into tears as the impact of what she had discovered sunk in. Nick was finding other women attractive and even flirting with them, while at the same time ignoring her. She asked herself what had possibly gone wrong to have Nick’s love towards her falter. Was she not beautiful enough? Had she denied him everything he wanted? Or had he become seduced by these other women he seemed to have an attraction to?  
  
She became angry. Nick didn’t belong to Bonnie or Gazelle. He belonged to only herself, Judy Hopps. As long as he was near her, she would never ever let any other woman get their slutty perverted paws on him. None of them deserved to have him apart from Judy.  
  
She picked up the phone and stood up. Putting it on the side of the sink, she stared in the mirror. A malevolent expression spread across her face. If she couldn’t have Nick to herself, then no other woman could be allowed to. And she would do everything she could to stop them, even if it was the last thing she would ever do.  
  
Remembering that she had told Nick she was going for a shower to act as a distraction, she decided to have one anyway to calm her nerves after a long day. She pulled her uniform off a piece at a time until she was wearing just her sports bra and panties. She pulled her bra off first to reveal her average sized but still cute bunny breasts, before taking off her panties to reveal her perfect hips and womanhood. She stood and looked in the mirror at her beautiful body, one that almost every male and even a few females at the police department lusted after. But without Nick’s attention, she didn’t feel that pretty anymore. But she wasn’t going to let that stop her now, she thought.  
  
As she started the shower, she let it run cold for a little while to cool her nerves down a bit. She then switched it to warm and used some lavender-scented shower gel to wash away the sweat and grime left on her body from a hard day of protecting and serving the public. As she reached down to clean between her legs, she wondered if she could convince Nick to pay attention to her again if she acted the sluttiest she could that night. Only after seeing his reaction would she decide just how severely she would have to take steps to keep him all to herself. As she finished rinsing herself off, she turned the shower off and got out. She towelled herself dry, but after looking at her discarded clothes, decided not to get changed again. She instead wrapped her towel around herself, took Nick’s phone, and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
She went to the kitchen area first. After turning off Airplane Mode on Nick’s phone, she dropped it on the ground near the fridge, so he would think he dropped it when getting a cold drink. She then turned towards the bedroom and entered it, ready to face Nick.  
  
As she entered the bedroom the two of them shared, she saw Nick laid on the bed. His eyes were focused on the large television on the wall in front of the bed, watching some science fiction drama of sorts. He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, with the rest of his body on show. She walked closer to him to take in the full view of his muscular body that she loved so much. “Hey Nick...” she finally said out loud.  
  
Nick turned towards her and smiled. “Hey there Judy,” he smiled at her.  
  
Judy grinned at him then dropped the towel surrounding her. Within a second, Nick had a full view of her exposed and beautiful bunny girl body. As she stood naked in front of him, Judy made a seductive pose she had seen on many adult magazine covers. “Do you feel like some naughty fun with my bunny body tonight?” she asked him in her most seductive voice.  
  
Nick turned his attention away from the television and looked up and down at her, a smile on his face. However he then sighed and rubbed his head. “I’m sorry Judy, I’m not in the mood tonight. I have a migraine,” he groaned. “Maybe we can do it another night, when I haven’t got such a bad headache,” he suggested.  
  
“Nick, you’ve said the same thing for the past three nights, not to mention several times in the past few weeks,” Judy sighed. She walked over towards the bed and jumped on top of it. She sat next to Nick, still naked, and let her bunny breasts press against his arm. “Is something wrong, Nick?” she asked him. “Are you worried about something?”  
  
“No, I’m just tired. I’ve been working too much lately,” he replied. Judy knew both of those sentences were a lie, however. He had worked the same hours as she had, and he was stammering on each word. Nick was bad at lying to her, but she was at the same time too afraid of upsetting him to question his reply.  
  
Judy sighed once again, feeling defeated. However she still had one idea up her sleeve that could help draw Nick back to her. “In that case, do you mind if I just suck your dick tonight then?” she asked him. “Please...?” she added in her cutest, most pleading voice.  
  
Nick took a deep breath then smiled again. “Go on then Judy,” he nodded to her. He then lowered his hands down towards his waist, and pulled down the hem of his boxers. His canine cock suddenly sprung free, already partially erect. The sight of it made Judy smile. “All ready for my favourite bunny,” Nick declared, gesturing for Judy to start when she was ready.  
  
Judy climbed over Nick so that she was laid lower down on the bed, her face hovering against his member. She gave it a gentle kiss, feeling its warmth flow through her lips. She then gave it a few licks, drawing her tongue all the way from Nick’s knot, up his shaft, and finally reaching the tip of his cock. The gentle licks worked, and soon Nick’s member was fully erect. Happy that her usual tricks had gotten him completely hard, Judy opened her mouth and leaned forwards, the tip of Nick’s member sliding into her mouth gently.  
  
As Judy began gently sucking away at the top few inches of Nick’s member, she just couldn’t let herself relax. Normally, sucking on her boyfriend’s rock hard penis was a relaxing activity that turned her on a lot as well. But that evening any calm within her was gone, replaced only by the annoyance that Nick wouldn’t go all the way with her, and that he had his eyes set on other women as well. Judy was furious at the thought that any woman could be better for Nick than her. And to prove this to Nick, she decided to show that she was a good girlfriend and better than anyone else. As she leaned forward and a few more inches of his cock slid into her mouth, she was determined to give him the best blowjob he would ever receive in his life.  
  
Over the next ten minutes, Judy used every single one of her cock sucking skills she had learnt over the past year upon her boyfriend. After sucking him gently for a while, she began bobbing her head with his dick sliding in and out of her mouth steadily. She then went further, and as she heard him begin to moan in pleasure, took the whole of his rock hard fox cock into her mouth and deep-throated it. It worked, as he let out a yell as he reached his climax and orgasmed. Judy felt his fox cock bulge inside her mouth then spray a torrent of his cum down her throat. She pulled herself away a little so his tip left her throat and went into her mouth, allowing her to get a mouthful of his sticky fox sperm.  
  
She savoured the taste, holding it in her mouth with a grin on her face. However she nearly spat it out when something happened that ruined the entire experience for her. Nick groaned, then spoke the words “Oh Bonnie...” - not her name, but instead her mother’s name.  
  
Judy pulled herself away from Nick’s cock, and it popped free of her mouth. For saying her mother’s name instead of hers, she wanted to spit Nick’s load in his face. But instead she did what she liked to do usually and swallowed it whole. She climbed up the bed towards Nick, so she was lying over his chest. She smiled at him, her face next to his, expecting that Nick would give her a nice kiss on the muzzle. Instead however all she got was a half-hearted “Thank you,” from him.  
  
As Nick laid there lazily, Judy rolled off him and laid down next to him. He wasn’t speaking any more, his eyes focused only on the TV in front of them. As she gazed at the ceiling, multiple thoughts ran through her head. Nick’s lack of attention towards her and his lack of enthusiasm towards sex was ruining her. She was almost certain that Nick didn’t want her, and instead he wanted those two other bitches he was fantasising about.  
  
She then decided that the level of action she would take against Nick would be on a severe level. She would make sure that neither her mother Bonnie or that celebrity Gazelle would ever get their paws on Nick. Then, so that he would be hers forever, she would make Nick her very own sex slave. He would be hers even if it was the last thing she would do.  
  
As she heard Nick turn the TV off, she turned towards him. He pulled a blanket over both of them and relaxed himself. “Goodnight Carrots, I have work tomorrow,” he said to her, before slowly falling asleep in front of her very eyes, without as little as a goodnight kiss.  
  
As Nick fell asleep, Judy stared at the ceiling again, with plans starting to form in her head. She would take several actions in the next few days, each one to eliminate the competition against her, and finally to force Nick to be dedicated to her alone. Although Nick was at work like he said, it was Judy’s day off. Which meant she had plenty of time to carry out her plans to deal with everyone in the way of her, starting with her own mother.  
  
Both of them woke up the next day at the same time thanks to Nick’s alarm going off first from the kitchen area where Judy had dropped his phone. As Nick moved to go get it, she got up as well to cook the two of them breakfast. As she did so, she put on a happy face to lure Nick into a false sense of security, even though she felt anything but. After his shower and coffee, Nick had for the first time in a few days let her kiss him on the cheek, and he gave her a head-pat in response. As he left the apartment in order to head to work, Judy knew two things. Firstly, he had not noticed the theft of his phone the night before, and secondly, that she would start her great plan at that very moment.  
  
She grabbed her phone from the desk, the charge cable popping free of it violently. She then navigated the menus and called her mother, Bonnie Hopps. After a few seconds, she heard the voice of her mother. “Hey mom, it’s my day off so i’m going to come and visit,” Judy said down the phone.  
  
“That’s wonderful dear,” Bonnie replied. “Your father is out today so we can have some quality time together,” she added.  
  
“I’ll be there in an hour and a half then,” Judy said. Her mom hung up and Judy put her phone down. She gasped as she realised she had been standing there stark naked while talking to her mom. Thankfully she had done an audio call instead of a video call, so she was sure her mother hadn’t seen her naked. Even if she had though, she wouldn’t have cared that much - all she cared about was getting Nick back. She planned to deal with her mother when she visited her later on, but in the meantime before she left the house she had two things to do - get into some clothes, and deal with Nick’s unhealthy fascination with Gazelle.  
  
Having sexual fixations on celebrities was not a rare thing to happen in the age of the Internet, due to the mass amount of edgy content available of such celebrities. Judy knew that like most men and women who had such a fixation, what was driving Nick’s obsession was the fantasy that they could be that celebrity’s lover and maybe even marry them. She figured that if she could shatter that belief and convince Nick into believing that Gazelle was engaged to a different person, it would destroy all of the sexual fantasies and lust that Nick had towards Gazelle. After considering her options, Judy decided to use the output of a group that had made a lot of trouble for celebrities and civil servants alike in the recent past - Tabloid Newspapers.  
  
She turned on the computer that she and Nick shared in the corner of the bedroom. She ran a quick search for news stories regarding Gazelle on several of the tabloid websites, closing each of the many popups that appeared in the process. Eventually after ten minutes of research, she came across a news story on a website that had a questionable reputation. It was so dodgy in fact, that it had run multiple stories on Pro Wrestlers’ sex lives and comments made by them in private in the recent past. She found a story that claimed that Gazelle was rumoured to be in a relationship with another musician in Zootropolis, and that she had been spotted wearing a brand new diamond ring, suggesting engagement. It wasn’t a perfectly believable news story, but Judy figured it would be good enough to convince Nick. She set the site as the homepage on the browser, then switched the computer into sleep mode. She smiled, thinking about how Nick would turn the computer on when he got home, see the story, and have his dreams about Gazelle crushed for good.  
  
Safe in the knowledge that his crush on Gazelle would be more than likely removed that evening, Judy turned her attention to the clock and saw she had only seventy minutes before she was due to arrive at the family home. She got dressed quickly in her normal clothes then grabbed her phone, purse and keys. She left the apartment, locking the door behind her, and got into the small truck that she and Nick had, which was very similar to the one her family had. She was about to start the engine when she suddenly realised she had forgotten to wear her bra. She didn’t mind, as she didn’t think her mom would say anything, and it would be nice to get some air flowing over her body.  
  
What she didn’t forget though was that Nick didn’t know she was going out for the afternoon. She quickly texted him, telling him that she would be back about 6. She also requested that he fetch some takeout food for them both, as she wouldn’t be back in time to cook for them both. After a minute she got a message back saying “Ok” and nothing else. Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket and started the small truck. Pulling out of the car park for their apartment, she drove at a leisurely pace out of Zootropolis and down the road back to the family farm.  
  
A pleasant hour’s drive later, Judy had finally arrived at the family home she had spent her childhood at. It was a warm summer’s day, and several of her brothers and sisters were playing outside in the fields. Most of them who were not preoccupied with their games ran up towards Judy to give her a hug, happy that their big sister was home. Judy enjoyed the hugs, feeling happy to be appreciated for the first time in what felt like forever. As she broke the hugs she walked towards the farmhouse to find standing next to the front door waiting for her was her own mother and rival for the love of Nick, Bonnie Hopps.  
  
The moment that Judy walked within a foot of her mother, the older rabbit embraced her daughter in a loving hug. “Oh Judy, it’s so nice to see you again,” Bonnie said to her daughter. “I’ve missed you so much,” she added.  
  
“I missed you too, mom,” Judy replied, with the first honest smile in days spreading across her face. Despite the current situation, she still loved her mom more than anyone else could ever understand.  
  
A few minutes later, Bonnie had led Judy back into the lounge of the farmhouse where she grew up. The younger bunny was pleasantly surprised to see that her mom had prepared a light lunch for them both, consisting of tea and carrot sandwiches. They sat down on the sofa together and helped themselves to food and drink.  
  
After sipping at a cup of fresh tea, Judy turned to her mother. “So mom, has much been happening around here?” she asked her.  
  
“Well, for starters your father has been around a lot finding new buyers for our produce,” Bonnie said. “Gideon and his pie business is our biggest buyer for fruits, but vegetables are slow selling right now for some reason,” she added. She went on to tell Judy about how the younger bunny’s father Stu was going all over the place dealing with suppliers, while Judy’s younger siblings were starting to help out on the farm a lot too. This led to Bonnie describing some of the younger bunnies’ funny activities, including many incidents that Judy couldn’t help but say “wow,” to. However, despite asking about life at the farm, Judy’s attention was only partially on her mother. She had seen her mother’s phone left on the table next to the plates of sandwiches. The phone that no doubt Nick had been sending all those flirty text messages to...  
  
Judy had come to the farm in order to stop Bonnie using her phone to contact Nick, and now it was in front of her she concocted the perfect plan to get her paws on it. “Could I have some sugar with my tea please, mom?” she asked Bonnie.  
  
“Why sure dear, I’ll just go and get some,” Bonnie smiled. She got up and walked through to the kitchen. Now out of sight, Judy silently grabbed her mother’s phone and flicked the side switch into silent mode, pocketing it discreetly.  
  
Bonnie came back into the room with the sugar to see Judy waiting for her. “Erm, Mom, I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” she said. Bonnie nodded, and Judy left the room quickly.  
  
The farmhouse was quite old, having been in the family’s ownership for many generations. But nonetheless it had been upgraded with modern amenities during its lifetime. As a result and due to Judy’s large family, there were electrical plugs in almost every room and a separate bathroom on each of the house’s three floors. Judy made her way to the ground floor bathroom and locked herself inside. As she drew out the phone, she switched it on to see multiple notifications had flooded in from Nick. She could only see the first line of each, but they all were the sorts of things only Nick would say to Judy normally.  
  
Wanting to delete Nick’s number off the phone, Judy tried guessing the passcode a few times. However after the fifth attempt it prevented her entering a code for five minutes. Judy knew if she was any longer, her mother would get suspicious of both her time in the bathroom and her missing phone. She had to think quickly of how to cut off communication between her mother and Nick at any cost, and suddenly a plan entered her mind. She would break the phone and make it look like it was an accident. And while gazing around the bathroom, she knew just how to do so...  
  
Judy had noticed while tapping in multiple passwords that Bonnie’s phone wasn’t in the best condition. The screen was broken after having been dropped several times, with small chunks of it having fallen out revealing the LCD below. No doubt it had lost its waterproofing as a result, and was a perfect weakness for what Judy was about to do.  
  
She then reached towards the sink. Turning the cold water tap on, she ran the phone underneath it for a bit until the screen started turning fuzzy before blinking off. She then tried turning it on. It failed despite multiple clicks of the power button, signalling it was completely gone. Now it was fit only for the scrapheap, Judy knew that there would be no way Bonnie and Nick would be texting each other again for a while. She dried the phone with a towel before switching both taps off.  
  
She left the bathroom then headed for the kitchen area and towards the sink. Dropping it into there, she figured that Bonnie would think she had dropped it while doing the dishes by accident. She then took a deep breath to wipe the smirk off her face, then went back into the lounge to socialise with her mother a little while longer.  
  
Walking back into the lounge, Bonnie saw her approach the table again. “You took a while Judy. Everything okay?” she asked her daughter.  
  
“Yeah, just haven’t used the bathroom since early this morning,” Judy replied. “So, tell me more about what’s been going on” she added, as she took her cup of tea and added some sugar to it.  
  
“Well, i’ve given you all my news,” Bonnie replied. “How about you though Judy. How are you and Nick getting on as a couple?” she asked.  
  
Upon hearing that question, Judy wanted to reply with the truth - that Nick was slowly drifting away from her, and she knew it was because of he and her mother exchanging lewd text messages with each other. Instead she decided it would be best to lead her  mother astray and tell her a pack of lies in order to potentially avoid bringing up the situation regarding her mother’s phone. “We’re... doing alright right now,” she said with a fake smile on her face. “We’re... both close and madly in love. Almost every hour away from work we’re together,” she added. However only the last point had any truth to it from what she had seen in Nick recently.  
  
After she had said this, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4PM already. “Well, its 4 now, and I need to go home and sort out dinner for Nick,” she said. The latter point was a lie as well, but she needed an excuse to get home soon to check up on Nick’s activities and further her plans for him.  
  
“Okay then, Judy,” Bonnie said. Both of them stood up, and Bonnie hugged her daughter. “It has been so nice to see you today,” she said to her.  
  
“Same with you Mom,” Judy replied. They broke the hug and Judy’s mother saw her to the door. After one last goodbye, Judy made her away across the field towards her truck. As she opened the vehicle’s door she heard a scream of annoyance come from the house. She grinned as she realised that her mother must have found her now-dead phone in the sink. After getting in the truck, she watched in the side mirror to see if her Mother would run outside after her. She didn’t, and she assumed that Bonnie had decided it was her own fault the phone was dead. Safe in the knowledge that she had gotten away with it and that Bonnie wouldn’t be contacting Nick anytime soon, Judy started the car then drove off.  
  
***  
  
She calmly drove through the countryside and finally towards the city boundaries. As she looked around at the buildings around her, she saw a lot of small shops you didn’t see in the bustling city centre. Everything from old video tapes to imported coffee grounds were available in these small independent shops. However one particular specialist grabbed her attention - one which sold products only for adults. Things like lingerie, adult movies, and sex-toys both for solo use and for couples.  
  
Judy thought about the products in the shop, and when she had passed it with Nick back when he and her were going steady. She had considered going inside and browsing the shelves to find stuff for her and her beloved boyfriend for them to have more fun between the sheets. However things back then were good enough and she didn’t think it was worthwhile. Now however, she was thinking about what was inside the store and how some of it could become useful... Making a sudden decision, she slowed down the truck and pulled up outside the store.  
  
When she entered the store, she saw the multiple adult novelties and accessories stacked on shelves all around the shop. At the cash desk was a middle aged pig lady who smiled and waved at her as Judy came in. Judy waved back, and started browsing the shelves. She thought about getting a dildo for herself and a vibrating ring for Nick so it would be more fun for them both. Maybe even some scented candles to make the situation more romantic. But instead, her attention was driven to the shelf at the other end of the store.  
  
Under a sign saying “Rough Play” was a shelf full of objects and accessories used for those interested in an “alternative” sexual lifestyle. She picked up a collar and leash off the shelf and saw it was made of comfortable but firm material, perfect for keeping a certain boyfriend close to her. Next to it was a set of rope ties, perfect to keep a certain fox where she wanted him. Finally she picked up a blindfold. With these, she realised she could fulfil her mission and make Nick belong only to her. He wasn’t going to be the dominant one next time they were in the bedroom together, and she was going to make sure of that with the new gear she was going to buy.  
  
Judy picked up a few more bits and pieces that could work that night, and paid the shop assistant for all of them. She carried a plain paper bag full of adult novelties out of the shop and got back in the truck. Starting it up and driving back towards the apartment, she knew that her plan for Nick had changed dramatically. Because now, when she got home Nick wouldn’t just get a talking to, but he would see and experience all fifty shades of herself.  
  
As she got back to the apartment building and up the steps to their rooms, Judy found that the door was unlocked, suggesting Nick had come home before her. As she opened the door she could smell the delicious scent of takeout pizza, and it put a genuine smile on her face. After closing the door behind her, she quietly locked it and hid the key behind a corner lamp. She hung up her coat then made her way through the apartment, dropping her handbag in the kitchen area as she went into the lounge with her bag of accessories.  
  
As she walked into the lounge she saw the object of all her affection in the world, Nick Wilde, sitting at the desk with the computer on. He was sighing and idly browsing the internet by scrolling the mouse with lazy finger movements. By the look on his face, Judy assumed that he had seen the webpage she had set for him to see when he got home.  
  
Judy walked up next to him. “Good afternoon, Nick!” she said to him in her usual positive tone of voice. “Have a good day at work?” she asked him.  
  
“It was alright I guess,” Nick shrugged. He pointed towards the table in one corner of the room and Judy saw there was a pizza box sat there. “Dinner is over there on the table,” he said to her, before turning back to his computer. He didn’t even ask how Judy was or what she had done that day and that angered her a little.  
  
Putting this to one side however, Judy went over to the bed and jumped on top of it. “How about you join me here and we can hug and talk about our day?” she asked him in a nice tone.  
  
“I don’t feel like it Judy, sorry,” Nick shrugged. Judy’s anger built up even more inside of her. He was now trying to ignore her, and that was close to the last straw as far as she was concerned.  
  
Despite this, Judy gazed at Nick’s face, trying to wear a concerned look. “Nick, you sound pretty down.” she said to him. “Is there something bothering you this evening?” she asked him.  
  
“Well, a few things are on my mind,” he sighed. “One of my favourite musicians has announced they are getting married,” he said.  
  
“Why is that an issue? Surely they will be happy...” Judy asked in response.  
  
“Well... erm...” Nick began, trying to find an excuse. “...their music tends to degrade after a marriage...” he said. It was a kind of anti-feminist comment in some ways, but that wasn’t the point that Judy focused on. She knew the truth - that his fantasy other girlfriend was no longer a viable option in his mind. The rumour website had worked on him and she grinned. “The other thing is one of my friends isn’t answering h... their phone,” he said.  
  
“Maybe they are just busy today?” Judy asked. “After all, I don’t normally answer my cellphone while at work” she added.  
  
“Yeah, but they are usually really prompt when replying...” Nick sighed. “I wish they would reply to me soon,” he added.  
  
“Well, until they do, you’ve got me,” Judy said with a big grin on her face. She felt smug in the thought that her plan had worked, her mother’s phone was now broken, and it was unlikely even when she got it replaced she would send texts to Nick’s number ever again.  
  
“You’re right,” Nick said. He smiled a little but was unable to hide that he was slightly heartbroken. Judy didn’t care though, because to her point of view any heartbreak he was suffering was simply regrets through him cheating on her. “Anyway, pizza is on the table,” he said to her.  
  
“Excellent, I’ve been waiting for this since midday,” Judy smiled. She walked over to the table and picked up a slice of it. She bit into it, tasting the creamy and stringy cheese and tomato sauce. While eating, she looked over at Nick as he flung himself down on the bed. Perfect position, she thought to herself. Finishing the rest of her slice, she moved straight into action.  
  
She walked over to the window and gazed out of it. “Its getting a little dark outside now,” she said to Nick, and heard him groan in agreement. She shut the curtains before moving over to the light switch to illuminate the apartment. Walking back towards the front door she made sure it was locked. The stage was set, and now all she had to do was make the first move now all the preparations were complete.  
  
Reaching into the bag of things she had gotten from the adult novelty store, she got four small ropes out of it. She then went up to Nick and saw him sitting on the side of the bed. He looked up at her and saw a malevolent grin on her face. “Judy, are you o...” he started, but didn’t finish his sentence.  
  
Judy jumped up onto the bed with all her strength and agility, and tackled Nick. He fell backwards with Judy landing directly on top of him. Nick was in shock as he looked up to seemJudy smiling above him. “Well my dear Nick, things are going to be different for us both tonight,” she commented.  
  
While Nick gazed in shock, unable to come up with a good response to her actions, Judy thought back to a few months ago, soon after they had gotten together. It wasn’t long after they had started dating that they were both sex addicts, and in addition loved each other far more than anyone could ever imagine. As a result, they had come up with an agreement together regarding their sexual activities.  
  
In short, they had agreed to give each other unlimited consent. Either of them could have sex with the other whenever they wanted. To Judy this was quite a thrill, having her boyfriend fuck her whenever he pleased. However things were different tonight, and she was the one taking advantage of their 100% consent. Whether he was in the mood or not, she was going to have sex with Nick that night, and it was going to be the wildest ride of their lives now that she had her way...  
  
She immediately began tugging at her boyfriend’s clothes roughly. Off came the buttoned-up shirt Nick always wore, with Judy nearly ripping it away from him. Unclipping his belt, she pulled his trousers down and chucked them to one side. He laid there gazing up at her, bare-chested and wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.  
  
Nick was pretty shocked. “What on earth are you doing to me, Judy?” he asked her.  
  
“I’m doing whatever I want with you. What I’ve wanted to for weeks,” she smiled at him. She then grabbed his limbs and one by one tied them to the bedposts with the ropes she had bought earlier. “And there is nothing you can do about it, my dear boyfriend, because you belong to only me now,” she added with a wicked grin.  
  
She stood up over him and began getting undressed in front of him. Off came her blouse and trousers, followed by her socks. She then unclipped her bra from behind her back and her boobs bounced free. Stood there in just her panties, she grinned at her boyfriend. “I know what you’ve been up to, Nick,” she said to him.  
  
“What do you mean by what I’ve been up to?” Nick asked in response.  
  
“Don’t be stupid, I know about your fascination with Gazelle,” Judy said. “You know it’s creepy going after a celebrity and downloading nude pictures of her,” she added, as she jumped off him and went back to her bag.  
  
Nick took a deep breath. “Seriously Judy, it was all a bit of fun with one of my workmates, with one of them sending me the pictures. There’s no way I’d be attracted to another woman...” he commented.  
  
Despite this response, Judy knew he was lying through his teeth. “Well the messages you’ve been exchanging with my mom sure don’t suggest that,” she replied. “I know about the dirty messages the two of you have been exchanging,” she added, getting up back over him on top of the bed.  
  
“That’s the thing, Judy. She came onto me first, and...” he started, but never got to finish his sentence. Judy had leaned down and slipped a blindfold over his head, covering his eyes. “What are you...” he questioned.  
  
“No more lies, Nick. I know everything, and you can’t hide it from me,” Judy replied. “The fact is you were about to cheat on me, and tonight I’m going to show you why doing so was the biggest mistake you’ve ever made,” she added in a seductive rather than angry tone.  
  
Now that Nick was completely bound, Judy pulled down her panties and chucked them to one side. She was now completely naked, and if Nick hadn’t been blindfolded, he would have taken in the beautiful sights of her medium sized boobs and her slit between her legs. Although Judy had felt her body wasn’t as attractive as other women earlier that day, her opinion had changed. Mostly because she knew that it was Nick’s temptations driving him rather than his lack of attraction towards her, and that was proved with what she saw below her.  
  
A large bulge had appeared in the fox’s boxer shorts. Judy knelt down and pulled his boxers down, and his large canine cock sprung out in front of her. She grinned, and placed one of her hands on it. She felt it pulsating in her hand, as warm and as thick as she liked it. Pulling his boxers down as far as they would go thanks to his spread legs, she had already decided she was going to ride it harder than she ever had before.  
  
She began rubbing Nick’s semi-erect cock, feeling it harden even more in her hand. As she did so, she began rubbing her own tight bunny slit, feeling it moisten in anticipation at what was soon to come. Soon enough, Nick’s member was at its full potential, and her vagina was already dripping juice as she gently rubbed the inside of her vulva. However she wanted to save herself for her boyfriend’s cock, and relented from pushing her fingers into herself. Now both of them were prepared, there was only one thing left to do before the main event.  
  
Judy let go of Nick’s cock and jumped off the bed one last time. “You know Nick, I have something special for us tonight,” she chuckled. She reached into her bag and pulled out a little foil packet. “Tonight we’re not using a condom, as I’ve got something special to wrap over your dick,” she chuckled. Ripping open the packet, she pulled out a stretchy nylon ring with a special quick release button built into it. She climbed back up on the bed and slid it down over his member, only stopping when it got to the base. “I hope you’re ready to try out this special cock ring I brought along as well,” she giggled.  
  
Nick didn’t seem to object, and Judy decided it was time to go all the way.  
  
Judy lowered herself down over Nick, her vaginal slit contacting the tip of his hard fox cock. She lowered herself down a little further and felt his tip push past her labia slightly and against her entrance. “Its time Nick,” she said, before lowering herself down a few inches more. She let out a gasp as she felt Nick’s thick cock push into her vagina, spreading her inner walls with its girth. At the same time, Nick let out a gasp of surprise as he felt the tightness of Judy’s pretty pink bunny pussy surround his cock.  
  
Regaining her composure, Judy began lowering herself down a little further, feeling Nick’s cock slide into her even further. She then raised herself up slightly then down again, letting Nick’s member push in and out of her. She started slowly at first, then began speeding up gradually. She let out a moan of pleasure every time she lowered herself, and soon she was bouncing herself up and down upon her boyfriend’s hot rod. She wasn’t the only one moaning either, as below her she could audibly hear Nick moaning too.  
  
As she bounced up and down on her boyfriend, Judy began talking dirty to him. “You know despite you being a little sneaky man-slut, I still love your cock more than anyone else,” she chuckled. She then thought back and remembered the comment that she knew always made Nick wild. “You’re doing great, my naughty little fox,” she said to him.  
  
It was at that point Nick reacted dramatically to her initiative. Judy let out a gasp as she felt his cock slide even further into her, and she looked down to see that he had thrusted his hips upwards to meet hers. She began moaning in pleasure even louder as Nick began thrusting in and out of her at speed. She began bouncing up and down even faster, her whole body shaken by every pelvic thrust he made. After several minutes of her riding him roughly, she lowered herself down all the way and felt the last inch of his member push into her, the hilt of the cock ring rubbing against her clit as he went balls-deep inside of her.  
  
This was all too much for Judy, and the sexual tension built into her after weeks of no attention from Nick were finally unleashed as she reached her climax. She let out a scream of pleasure as she orgasmed hard, waves of pleasure washing through her like never before. She closed her eyes and moaned gently as she enjoyed the effect of her climax.  
  
Beneath her, Nick was very close to climaxing as well, but he was unable to. This was because the cock ring was still wrapped around his member, holding his climax back. His animal attraction towards Judy was too much for him to stop thrusting in and out of her, but at the same time the orgasm denial was pushing him over the edge. “Judy... I can’t climax... with this ring...” he breathed.  
  
Having recovered from her orgasm, Judy looked down over him and let out a chuckle. “You know, you don’t deserve to have that ring pulled off you, you bad boy you,” she said to him.  
  
“Please Judy... let me come...” Nick replied, almost begging.  
  
Judy smiled at Nick’s pleas for mercy. She was enjoying this feeling, having such sexual control over Nick. He was hers now, and she was in complete control of the sex they were having. However despite her malevolent side having taken over that evening, she wanted to feel Nick’s climax as well as her own. “Well, you don’t deserve it, but I want it more than you do,” Judy replied. She then lowered herself down all the way onto his cock one last time, and reached down to where the cock ring was pressed against both of their lower bodies, before pushing the quick-release button. As the rubber device fell away, the response from Nick happened almost instantly.  
  
Nick let out a roar of pleasure as he felt himself finally climax. An intense orgasm surged through his body, filling him with immense pleasure. As he did so, deep inside Judy’s bunny vagina his cock started blasting a torrent of his fox cum into her. As he emptied wad after wad of cum into her, he moaned happily in pleasure. Above him, the warmth spreading through her was enough to trigger Judy’s second orgasm of the evening, and she moaned in pleasure as the two hit a climax together, their bodies connected together like true lovers.  
  
After a few minutes, their climax was over. Both of them gasped for breath as they recovered from the orgasm they had experienced simultaneously. Soon enough though ,Judy was able to pull herself upwards off of Nick. She then sat down again, this time upon his belly, and gazed down. Out of her vagina a steady stream of fox cum was pouring out over Nick’s stomach. She leaned down and kissed Nick on the cheek. “You know, it’s not a safe day for me today, Nick,” she giggled.  
  
“Wait... and we didn’t use protection... so that means...” Nick gasped, surprised.  
  
Judy nodded. “I’m going to have my boyfriend’s babies now,” she giggled. She lowered a hand to her slit, scooped some cum up onto her paw and tasted it. “Your cum is the best.” she added with a smile. Nick couldn’t help but feel a smile cross his face as he heard her compliment him in that way.  
  
Standing up on the bed over Nick, Judy smiled at him wickedly. “You sure lived up the expectations I demanded of you,” she said, hands on her hips. She saw that her boyfriend was gasping for breath and looking dazed from the impact of his immense climax. She then reached over to the bedposts and began untying him gently. One by one his limbs came free, but she wanted to be sure he wouldn’t leave her anytime soon. So she gently pulled the collar and leash from her bag and gently fastened it around her partner’s neck. After that she pulled off his blindfold, revealing herself in all her naked and sweaty glory to him. “So Nick, how was tonight’s experience?” she asked him.  
  
“It... felt... great...” the fox replied inbetween gasps. “But... why did you... tie me down?” he asked.  
  
“Because of how you’ve been going after other women,” Judy said. “I’ve made sure both of them will never ever contact you again, and from now one the only woman you’re ever going to show affection towards is me,” she grinned. She then grabbed the leash around his neck and pulled it towards her. He felt himself pulled upwards and forwards until his head was between Judy’s thighs. “If you ever lust after another woman again, I’m going to be even rougher on you. You’re very lucky I didn’t bring a whip with me as well,” she said to him, chuckling a little at that last comment.  
  
Nick looked up at Judy and smiled. “You know Judy, if you’re rough like this to me, I’ll never love another woman,” he said. “If you want me to be yours, I’ll be yours forever,” he added.  
  
Judy smiled at him. She knelt down until they were face-to-face, then she kissed him with immense passion on the muzzle. Nick returned the kiss, and Judy felt him give her the most emotional, most delicate and most passionate kiss she had received in months. As they broke the kiss, tears of happiness began rolling down her face. She had gotten her Nick back, even if the methods she had used were hardly conventional.  
  
Both still naked and sweaty, they nonetheless laid down on the bed next to each other happily. Judy let the leash loose enough for Nick to fetch the box of pizza over, and they stayed on the bed close to each other munching it happily. It was the best pizza Judy had ever tasted, and she was munching it on one of the best nights she had experienced all year. Eventually the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
The next morning, their relationship had changed quite a lot. Nick was now devoted to Judy, and she seemed far less on edge. It was likely that because he was now devoted to her and she didn’t have to take extreme measures to ensure that, Nick thought. In addition rather than Judy getting up early, making breakfast for herself and getting to work alone without waking Nick, Nick had instead had started making her breakfast after getting up early with her. As she left for work, Nick received a passionate bunny kiss on the lips as thanks.  
  
As they broke the kiss however as Judy left for work, Nick could have sworn he saw Judy’s eyes glow. Not purple with Night Howlers, but red with the gaze of a Yandere, for now and forever...  
  
\- The End -


End file.
